This invention relates generally to control or adjustment of window coverings, and more particularly to ease and efficiency of window covering height adjustment. Such coverings are referred to as shades, and may be formed by pleats of a single piece of material, or by other configuration.
There is need for improvements in adjustability of such coverings or shades, as for example where the effective window covering height of the shade is to be adjusted. In the past, pleated shades were suspended by their own material, i.e. were allowed to hang, causing the weight of the shade to expand the pleats. It was then difficult to accurately adjust shade height, since over time the shade weight could expand the pleats, changing the overall height of the shade. Such pleated shades typically consisted of paper.
It is a major object of the invention to provide an easily adjustable means allowing shade height adjustment, and where only a minimum number of shade supporting lines are required.
Basically, the improved means comprises
a) upper support structure at or proximate the shade top,
b) at least one substantially vertically elongated shade support line extending downwardly from said upper support structure,
c) shade lower support structure at or proximate the shade bottom, and shade adjustment includes:
d) elevating or lowering the shade lower support structure relative to the one or more support lines,
e) and effectively securing the shade lower support structure to the line or lines at a selected height position relative to the line length,
f) whereby the height of the shade bottom can be quickly manually adjusted by adjustment of the height of the shade lower support structure effective securement to the line or lines.
As will appear, the shade is typically provided in the form of a sequence of pleats, and the line or lines is or are located adjacent such pleats.
Another object includes provision for weight of the lowermost extent of the shade to be carried by the shade lower support structure as that lower support structure is elevated to shorten the height of the shade. As the shade lower support structure is adjusted upwardly, the dangling lower line below that support structure is typically supported to extend laterally and by the lowermost support structure, which may include a horizontal slat.
A further object is to provide attachment shoulders on the horizontal slat, to be engaged by the lower line; and such shoulders may be in the form of horizontally spaced slots in the slat.
The height adjustment of the lower support slat relative to the support line or lines may include provisions of a line gripping stop, which can be moved upwardly and downwardly along the line to selected line gripping positions. The slat is then supported by the stop. Alternatively, the line can simply be allowed to pass through a hole in the slat, and the line is then turned laterally for attachment to the slat, as referred to.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: